A box contains $7$ red marbles, $3$ green marbles, and $6$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Solution: There are $7 + 3 + 6 = 16$ marbles in the box. There are $3$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{3}{16}$.